Long Forgotten Loves
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: After the defeat of Jafar, Randi starts to get lonesome. When a long-lost friend comes in, she thinks she might finally be content. But who is this irritating boy that's gottten her so confused and yet...happy? Sequel to 'Was It Really So Horrible'
1. We're Back!

**~~Full Summary in Profile!~~**

**Hey! Yep, it the sequel to 'Was It Really So Horrible?' Thanks to all the people that reviewed my other Aladdin story, and my beta for putting up with all my mistakes! I hope to see all of you all throughout this story, as well!**

***sighs* Damn Disclaimers**

__

**: I DO NOT OWN ALADDIN, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM! I WILL ****NOT **__

**DO THIS AGAIN!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of:**

__

_**Long-Forgotten Loves**_

**

* * *

**

(Randi's P.O.V.)

I walked to my room after dinner, excited about going on another raid. Al and I had been living in the palace for 2 months now, and after the first month, Al had finally started to come out of the happy stupor he was in while with Jasmine. After two days of doing nothing but living the terribly dull and boring palace life, Al had finally become fed up, and needed to...stretch his legs, so to speak.

I, on the other hand, had become fed up a week in. Al, after he too became restless, noticed and thought up something we could do that would pass the time. We were used to stealing and dodging guards, but we could get in trouble with Jasmine if we bothered the palace guards...intentionally, of course. I always smiled at the disgusted look on Razoul's face whenever he had to bow or listen to orders from us 'former street rats.'

So, something that involved stealing, dodging guards, and being good? Stealing from thieves, of course! We had been doing this for a while, and had been chasing a certain thief. Whenever we'd think we found his lair, it was another trap. After a couple of weeks of searching, we had finally found the supposed 'real' hideout for this thief.

Abis Mal.

When I had heard the name, I had gotten more excited with each trap. Al didn't understand it, he himself was getting slightly discouraged from so many dead ends. I, however, knew that with each dead end, we were coming closer to Abis Mal and the start of the second movie. Of course, I could tell Al that, so I said that it was 'female intuition' telling me we were getting closer.

He had just shook his and laughed.

I had no idea how much time was in between movies, but an entire year had passed since I came to this world. Tomorrow would be my second birthday in this world. I smiled at the memory of Al freaking out when I told him the day after I met him. Al had forgotten now, which downhearted me a little, but I guess it wasn't that big of a deal. I would bring it up on the way to the hideout. Speaking of which...

I entered my room, now closer to Jasmine's. We had become very close in the time she spent away from Al. I had no chance when she was with him, I would have to walk away, trying not to gag at the romantic atmosphere. We were always competing for Al's attention, she using her 'we're going to be married' bit, and me using my 'you haven't spent any time with me' bit. Despite this, we had managed to become close. Not nearly as close as myself and Jaimie...I shook myself out of my thoughts. I had made my decision, and I was sticking to it.

Coming back to the present, I threw open my huge dresser and grabbed my old street rat clothes. We only wore them when going out on raids. We had a nicer pair of our old clothes made for us, both cotton trimmed with silk. I threw off my way too fancy dinner attire, and pulled the rough material on, laughing at myself about how I now subconsciously cringed at the lack of silk.

I pulled my now shoulder-length hair-I would have to cut it again-into a ponytail at the back of my neck, then grabbed a black cape and pulled in over my shoulders in an over-dramatic sweep. I then walked over to my balcony. We had agreed to meet here for every raid so that Jasmine couldn't see us leave. I sat down on the railing, allowing the cool night air to clear my head of all thoughts for a moment.

I focused on scent first. I smelt the garden; the un-realistic roses, the tulips, the water fountain, the grass and shrubs. I could smell the city, the stench of sweat, sand, food and jewelry. I stopped myself before I got any deeper, knowing some of the more...unpleasant smells that were there at night. Instead I focused on my hearing.

I heard the soft sound of wind blowing through all of Agrabah, rustling of curtains and the shifting of sand. I heard the steadily quieting laughter of children as their mothers sang lullabies to them. I heard the slight clink of the guards swords as they made their rounds, their annoyingly noisy steps across the polished marble floor.

I heard the rustles of Carpets fabric in the wind and the excited sound of Al's breathing while he was trying to sneak up on me.

"I hear you." I said simply, smirking slightly as I heard him jump, then huff in annoyance.

"I think you're faking the deep thinking to freak me out." He said, slowing Carpet down to hover in front of me. I opened my eyes, then rolled them.

"Haven't I told you yet? I'm not thinking, I'm emptying my mind so that I can sense better." I tried to go to a normal level, so as not to confuse his sometimes dimwitted mind. He raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever." He said, then grabbed my hand and pulled me up on Carpet. We took off, ducking as we passed by the guards. Not that they would see us anyway, the brainless idiots. After a minute of quietly flying through Agrabah, we were finally speeding across the desert to the next supposed hideout. I cleared my throat.

"Hey, Al." He looked at me, signifying he was listening. "It's been a year since we met." I said conversationally, and he blinked.

"That's right!" He said, grinning at me and giving me a hug. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. "You know, I told you that we would live in the palace!" He said to me, bringing up the conversation we had many times during the year we lived as street rats.

"I guess, but can you blame me for not believing you?" I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. He grinned boyishly.

"Yep." He said, and my face was now in full 'Oh, really?' mode. "You should know by now that I'm always right." I snorted.

"Oh really? Then what's tomorrow?" I asked, staring him down intently. He looked panicked.

"Umm...the day after the day we met?" He asked nervously. I turned away sadly.

"And what did I tell you after the day we met?" I asked him, and he looked absolutely terrified. He apparently knew how females were with holidays... God, help him on his anniversary if he can't even remember his own sister's birthday. I sighed annoyingly loud. "Since we're almost there, I'll give you until after this raid to think of it." I then turned towards the front.

"What does your female intuition think about this one?" Al asked me, and I rolled my eyes.

"It says: this is the one." I usually said maybe, but this time I was positive. This was it.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V.)

Jaimie and Achit had lived in prince Emir's palace for two months now, the prince's younger brother, Azlaan, having let them stay as long as they wanted to. Him and Jaimie has become good friends, connecting better with each other than with anyone else because of their losses. Jaimie had lost Randi, and Azlaan had lost his parents.

It was all good, but Azlaan started to get more and more depressed, convinced it was his fault his parents died, though no-one knew why. His depressed mood had gotten worse and worse, until Emir had decided that he should leave this palace to visit his cousin, Jasmine. They had always gotten along as children, and and through their teenage years as well, so Emir thought that visiting her and his uncle would be beneficial for Azlaan.

The prince had also decided that Jaimie should come with him, since they had gotten do close. He had said that it might help both of them get over their loses, visiting or re-visiting a new place.

Now Jaimie's first thought, having had a friend who was in love with Disney, was princess Jasmine from Aladdin.

Her second thought was that that was absolutely ridiculous.

Her third thought was that it was also ridiculous that she was transported to a different world with her old friends husky. So, she decided to keep her eyes and mind open for now.

The caravan for Agrabah was almost ready to go, Achit was sunbathing, and Azlaan was moping, looking out onto the miles of sand. Jaimie walked over and sat down next to the prince in his carriage-like thing.

"So, what's Jasmine like?" She spoke, trying to distract him. It worked, and he looked at her while smiled boyishly. She raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out!" He said in a sing-song voice, and Jaimie rolled her eyes. He was such a kid. Randi and him would get along so well...She shook herself out of those thoughts, refusing to allow herself to get sad when she was trying to get Azlaan in a happier mood.

"Alrighty, then" She said, then shifted in her seat as the caravan started off. She then once again caught the boy staring at her hair, which was beginning to show golden roots. She never brought any dye with her, and she was beginning to wish that she had natural violet and blue hair. Enough people had called her a 'dumb blond' before Randi convinced her to get it dyed. Nobody had been able to say anything when she came back from the hair salons with deep purple hair with electric blue tips. Except Randi, who had simply smiled and said, 'I knew you'd go all out. Trust me, you and everyone else'll learn to love it.'

And she was right. After a while, everyone who had made fun of them admired her for her choice in hair color, and she had even made friends with a lot of them. None as close as Randi, but friends all the same. Her best friend had brought her out of her shell and taught her not to listen to what other people say, because eventually you'll end up meeting their expectations.

"How did you get your hair that color?" He finally asked, and Jaimie was drawn out of her thoughts(like a certain someone was the entirety of the first story)and looked at him.

"You know how you dye cloth?" She asked him, and he nodded. "Well, it's the same concept, but a little bit different." She explained it in the best way she could, aware that he, like Randi, could get the most complicated of mysteries and baffle everyone around them, but couldn't get the simplest of things even three or four explanations in.

_'Wow. Him and Randi would get along great... They're almost exactly alike, yet different enough not to fight.'_ She thought to herself, and once again noticed that, even after two years, the great sadness that overtook her whenever she thought about her hadn't decreased in the least.

She then, once again, shook her head to get rid of the painful thoughts.

"I shall have to try it sometime." He said, and Jaimie's head instantly snapped up to look at him.

"No!" She said, horrified, and Azlaan raised an eyebrow. "Only people who don't like their hair color do it! You have awesome hair!" His other eyebrow raised, but his face broke out into a grin, just like Randi would've...

"Alright, if you say so." She raised an eyebrow at how easy he gave way to that. "But you have to play a game with me on the way to Agrabah!" He said excitedly, and Jaimie rolled her eyes. She hated all his games, but was good at all of them, and Azlaan loved the challenge in trying to beat her. She sighed as he began to set up a horribly dull game, and looked out the window.

_'Well, here I go. To Agrabah, away!'_ She thought half-heartedly. As Azlaan started the game, she allowed herself to drift away in fantasies about how Randi could've been sucked into the vortex, and was in Agrabah, greats friends with Aladdin himself._ 'She always loved him, even though we both often wanted to smack him for most of the first movie.'_ She knocked one of the princes pieces away, winning the game, and Azlaan cried out in dismay.

_'Hopefully it'll be interesting, at least... maybe.'

* * *

_ **Hope you all enjoyed, and I would love to see all my old reviewers, and some new ones during this story!**

**Review! It's not that hard!**


	2. Theives and Forgotten Birthdays

**As an apology for the peice of crap that was the first chapter, I made this one a little bit longer. I think that, for the first chap, I was too excited about getting it up, and I kinda forced myself to write it. That's when my work turns out as total crap.**

**Anyway, I hope thi chapter makes up for it, and extra special thanks to my beta, _Ella Ulimited._**

**

* * *

**

(Randi's P.O.V.)

Carpet slowly flew up to the hideout, and we circled above, looking for a place to sneak in. Al nudged me, and I noticed a small crevice behind the main entrance, far enough back that any guards around wouldn't notice us, but close enough to see everything. I nodded, I could feel the devious grin on my face, waiting in anticipation for the excitement to begin. To feel the rush of danger and threat of your life being taken away…

Oh Disney, what have I become?

Carpet flew us silently down towards the crevice, _'If they were this quiet while trying to sneak up on me, I might not have heard them._' I thought to myself happily. Al snorted in my ear, I recoiled while he was scoffing at the small amount of guards. _'On second thought, maybe that would be true if Al could keep his mouth shut.'_

We flew inside, picking a spot to land behind some huge boulders. The so-called guards were none the wiser, and I rolled my eyes at Abis Mal's poor choice of security. Even Razoul was more observant that this. Then again, he was paranoid from having us sneak all over the place…but still.

We settled behind the boulder to wait, knowing that it could be hours until the leader showed up. I quickly checked my clothes for holes, tightening them so to make sure nothing would get caught if we needed to make a hasty escape. It had happened once to Al… Let's just say from then on we were more careful with how we dressed on raids.

I then pulled my knife out and started to slice through my hair, putting it once again at the chin-length level. Jasmine hated it when I cut my hair, so I did it when she could say anything about my choice in hair length. It's not like it was the prettiest hairstyle, but it wasn't ugly and it got the job done; which, after living on the streets as long I Al and I have, that's really all that matters.. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Al shake his head at my choice to keep my hair short. He had made it very clear the first month we lived together that he liked girl's hair longer, and I had made it just as clear that I liked my hair shorter. After a while, we made a deal; if Al grew out his hair, I would grow out mine.

After three months of hair in our eyes and getting caught everywhere while we were stealing food, Al finally admitted that shorter hair was better. He still grudgingly rolled his eyes whenever I cut it, though.

I quickly kicked the hairs away, scattering them so that the obvious pile wasn't in existence any more. My shoes were made for sneaking (we had...erm..._borrowed_ them from some thieves), so they didn't make huge noises. Not that these pathetic guards would hear anything below a typical 'Genie-entrance' (which is _loud_, trust me.) After making sure all the hairs were either floating in the light breeze or lying by themselves on the ground, I settled myself standing beside Al to wait out the thieves.

After about an hour of waiting, I was starting to get bored. I had taken out my knife again and was cutting my hair, so that it was in a style where the back was cropped short, while getting longer while going towards the front. It was now about half-way down my neck at the front and about lower-lip level at the back. I was in the process of evening it out when I heard the sounds of horses coming towards the cave. (Another thing, doesn't Disney know that horse's just don't travel well, at all, in the sand? I mean… hoofed feet + sand = not a happy horse, or rider… Disney really should just use Google whenever they're making these movies… I mean come on. You're a multi-billion dollar company and you don't even bother to pay attention to the details?) But, I stood up slowly, listening to all the snaps and pops my sore body made, and wiped all the hairs off of my knife gently, so as to not cut myself.

"Is Abu under your turban?" I asked Al, even though I had already known he was. Al nodded, and I continued. "Have him go down there; we need to see how much treasure they have, so we can estimate the amount if time we need to get it all out." He nodded again, and then told Abu what I had just said. The monkey hopped down and scampered towards the entrance.

After a minute, the main doors burst open and about...oh, seven horses (really? What happened to camels?), came rushing in the a screeching halt. One of the men tossed down a chest. It was extremely small, but from the sound in made when it landed and also having seen the movie, I knew it was filled with treasure. Two of the thieves walked forward.

"This night has been quite rewarding!" One of them said, looking down on the treasure he was holding. The other next to him laughed.

"We have never stolen so much!" He started to examine a pearl necklace in his hands, and didn't notice a small hand stealing a golden cup and a couple of other items out of the first thieves' pocket. I rolled my eyes. I shouldn't known Abu wouldn't have been able to keep his paws… err… monkey hands off that, having seen the movie or not.

"We have gathered much loot tonight!" Thief number 2 grunted happily, and then they both turned to look at Abis Mal, whose hand was stuck in a golden-but obviously fake-vase. "No thanks to our leader."

Abis Mal pulled his hand out of the vase and went flying back into a rock. His men glared at him while the vase shattered as it hit the floor.

"Well, it only looked expensive." He tried to defend himself, but that only made the cronies glare harder. He got up and walked over to the chest, opening it and grinning greedily. Al and I moved closer, getting ready to take all we could. Which-if I remember correctly-would be every last coin, jewel, and anything of any value.

"Is this a haul or what? My surly band of desert skunks," Abis Mal stared at the treasure for a second, then pulled out a flower made completely of a jewel. He stuck it in the band around his fat stomach, the other thieves looked murderous.

"How is it that you get the Jeweled Flower, Abis Mal? One thief asked, looking ready to draw his knife.

"Why...this is my bonus for being your beloved leader!" He looked as if this solved everything. "This-" he pointed at the flower, "-and that-" he pointed at the chest, "-and that are my Beloved Leader Bonus!" I was surprised the thieves hadn't already kicked him out, they were obviously fed up with him and he wasn't very useful.

"And what is our reward?" Another thief asked, and Abis Mal threw him a pathetically small pouch of coins.

"Here you go. Good work boys, very successful raid." Abis Mal replied distractedly as he walked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Abu pick up the chest and start walking towards the hiding place. I rolled my eyes and sighed quietly.

Luckily for Abis Mal, the thieves also noticed the 'floating' chest, and gasped in surprise.

"Ah! The chest! It moves! What is holding it up?" The thieves exclaimed, some backing away in fear. Abis Mal looked over at the chest and screamed. I stifled a half gag, half laugh.

"Ah! Ghosts!" The ugly man then hopped back a couple of feet, and I laughed to see him fall on the ground. A burly thief stepped up to the chest and picked it up. Abu, now revealed underneath, took a second to notice that it was gone. He then made a surprised noise, and smiled nervously while tipping his hat.

"You stupid monkey!" Abis Mal yelled as he shoved his way past the thieves. Abu started to run away, but he didn't get far as Abis Mal grabbed his vest and pulled him up into the air. Before he could do anything to the greedy primate, Al intervened.

"Put him down, Abis Mal!" Al shouted, and the thieves all looked around for the owner of the voice. I pulled the hood of my cape over my head, hiding my face. Behind me, Carpet flew up towards the ceiling. Al and I walked out of our hiding place, on top of the thieves' heads, and in front of Abis Mal. The thieves stupidly gasped.

"Who are you?" Abis Mal asked.

"My friends call me Al. But you can call me Aladdin." I rolled my eyes as Al completely gave his identity away. "And this is my partner-in-anti-crime, Randi." I shook my head in frustration as he gave away mine. At least he remembered that I preferred it not to be known that I was a girl on these things.

"Hurt them!" Abis Mal called. The thieves all started rushing towards us, so Al gave me a leg-up over the crowd, then slipped underneath them the same way he did with the guards in the first movie. We both headed towards the chest, and were scooping up treasure by the time the thieves noticed that they were hurting each other, not us.

Calls of 'Where'd they go?' came for a while and by the time they saw us, we were running away with their precious treasure. Al went ahead and hopped over a broken wall and onto a horse, while I hid myself behind yet another boulder.

After getting the loot off of the horse, Al was confronted by a bulky thief, who tried to cut him in half. Al grabbed a candle stand and with some fancy movements, had the sword out of the thief's hands and slicing its way through Abis Mal's turban.

I ran to where Al was fighting off a ton of thieves, but he hadn't noticed the rope behind him. Thinking fast (or rather, remembering fast), I called out to him.

"Al! The rope!" Then ran from my current spot, knowing I had just given myself away. My ever-so-smart brother grabbed the rope, and one of the thieves cut through it. Al went flying up into the air with the rope, while the chandelier on the other end crashed into the idiots below.

Al started falling back towards the floor, where the thieves had their swords pointing up, so that when he hit, he would be speared. I shouted for Carpet, giving up my hiding place to save Al's behind.

Yet again.

Carpet caught him just in time, and the thieves all gasped at the mystical object. Carpet went zooming over Abis Mal's head, who gaped.

"A flying carpet! He's got a flying carpet!" Abis Mal shouted, grabbing onto the nearest thief, as if to assure himself him wasn't seeing things.

"An ugly face! You've got a horribly ugly face!" I couldn't resist, and I grinned at the insulted look on the ugly leaders face. I had probably given away the ruse that I was a guy, but he would find out soon enough anyway. The stupid thieves finally found out where I was, and were now trying to capture me. I had at least seven trailing me, and two more were getting ready to run.

I was having more fun than I'd had in months.

Was that a bad thing?

I didn't normally have this much fun on raids, but my excitement was heightened by the fact that the second movie had started, so I would see Genie again soon, and then Iago would-

Aw darn it! There went my excited mood. I had liked the bird when I watched the movies, but meeting him for real, I saw he was a selfish jerk who only cares about himself and money. Well, if his almost-sacrifice pulls at my heart as much as it did when watching the movie, I would probably end up forgiving him.

I yanked myself out of my thoughts as a sword went flying over my head, taking off a couple of unruly strands of hair. '_Yeowch, that's sharp.' _I thought, realizing that if the sword had actually hit me, I would be dead.

I sped up again, having slowed down to think. I was much faster than these thieves were when I was really trying. I ran towards a boulder, and the thieves behind slowed down, thinking I had nowhere to go. I kept running, jumped onto the side of the boulder. And I pushed off into a fancy flip in the middle of the air. The thieves got ready to catch me, since I would land right where they were standing.

Or so they thought. I actually landed right behind Al as he and Carpet flew by to catch me.

"I didn't think that would work! Or, if it did work, that it would look so cool!" I said excitedly, clutching at my heart. Al turned to stare at me, disbelieving that I would try something like that without knowing it would work. "Don't you dare try and tell me you wouldn't of done the same thing, or similar!" I shouted at him, and he grinned.

"Yeah, your right. I would've done the same thing." He shook his head in exasperation. "Actually, I think I have done that before." He looked at me, and I grinned, he was caught red-handed. "What was that saying of yours? Do as I say, not as I do?" He asked me, and I rolled my eyes. Of course, the one time he remembers something I told him, was when it could be used against me.

"But where's the fun in that?" I asked him, knowing he couldn't say anything but 'yeah, your right' back to that.

"Yeah, your right." He said, sighing, then focused back on the road... er, air. They don't have roads yet.

But do I know Al or what? I could go on and on about how much I could predict coming from him.

I was once again pulled out of my thoughts as Al swooped down to pick up a sack of treasure that we missed, and then kept on flying. Unfortunately, Abis Mal was right under us, trying to save the gold. He grabbed onto the edge of Carpet, and I cringed away from his grubby hands.

I saw Abu go up to him and reach out for the jeweled flower. Abis Mal glared at Abu as the greedy monkey took the flower.

"Hey! That's mine!" Abis Mal shouted, then reached out, with the hand that was holding Carpet, for the jewel. He then stopped in the air for a totally-unrealistic cartoon moment, and dropped to the ground. I laughed, and ruffled the fur on Abu's head. He grinned, and batted my hand away playfully.

"Hold on!" Al shouted, and I instantly ducked down low to Carpet, getting ready for whatever may be coming our way. Ahead, I saw the huge double door of the entrance, being closed slowly by two thieves. I judged where we were now, to the speed we were traveling and the speed of which the doors were being closed.

'_We're gonna make it.' _Just barely, but we would. Carpet proved my guess as he turned to the side, Al and I flattened ourselves against Carpet, and the rug flew out between the minuscule opening between the doors. Al grinned, and I whooped in joy and adrenaline.

"Haha! What did I tell you?" I told him happily, poking him in the chest. He grinned.

"What your female intuition told you." He said jokingly, but I could tell he was just as excited as I was, having found the hideout and taking all the gold. He was just as excited as I was in that aspect, but I was more excited for the second movie, and getting to see Genie again. I couldn't wait to get home and go to the marketplace...well, I could go without Iago, but if we had to get him first, then so be it.

I sighed happily as Abu eagerly pawed through the treasure while Al stood up to 'Carpet-surf.' I stood up as well, and we both turned with Carpet as he did loops and flips in the night air, keeping our adrenaline high. We kept on doing this for about a half-hour, then we settled down. I closed my eye, hoping to get as much sleep as I could before we got back to Agrabah.

Al woke me up a while later, knowing I liked to help throw the money. We were right above the city, and Carpet slowed down a bit. Al and I grabbed a bag each, and were about to throw it, when Abu grabbed my wrist.

"Abu, we're not the ones who need this money." I gently admonished him, and monkey pulled away; though he didn't have to be happy about it. Hey, you can take the monkey out of the streets, but you can't take the streets out of the monkey.

We threw the money into the streets, on doorways, in front of people, where everyone who needed it could get to it. Abu was getting more and more surlier with each handful thrown.

"Don't worry, Abu. I'm not throwing all of it." Al said, picking up the jeweled flower. Abu looked like he was about to be crowned 'king of the world.' "This is for Jasmine."

Abu's eyes popped, his jaw dropped, and his entire posture slumped in surprise. I giggled, and the monkey chattered angrily at me, and then sulked in a corner of Carpet. I giggled again.

We were at the palace, having flown above the guards (I refuse to call it sneaking since we technically live here now), and Carpet was flying towards Jasmine's balcony. When we were above it, Al and I hopped off. I rounded on him.

"So, Al." He raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Do remember what's today?" It was dawn, so it was now officially my birthday. Al froze, and then thought frantically.

"Umm..." He said, floundering for the answer that was eluding him. I sighed.

"You really can't remember?" Al thought for a moment longer, then shook his head.

"I'm fifteen today." I whispered sadly, "Thanks for remembering, bro." I watched his face; he looked completely shocked for a while, and then realization came, then finally, guilt. I just got up and started to walked away.

"Eh, it's not that important anyway. Just another birthday." I said sadly, walking past Rajah, my hands going to his deep orange and black fur, just as he went to pounce Al. The huge tiger growled playfully.

"Ran-! Easy there, Rajah...Remember me? Aladdin?" Al stopped following me in favor of backing away from the big cat inching towards him. He backed up a little more, and Rajah jumped him.

After Al was thoroughly licked, Jasmine walked out. I started to walk towards my room, to get ready for the dinner Jasmine had told me about earlier. She hadn't told me why it was so special, but I knew.

I walked down to my room, deciding to quickly get changed so that I could catch Al on his way to the market. That way he couldn't just grab a quick gift for me and think everything was fine.

I changed into the outfit that Genie had put me in before, except I kept my hair down. The outfit had never needed any cleaning, patching, or sewing. Probably because it was made by magic. I pulled on my shoes, and kept my knife, just in case one of Abis Mal's cronies happened to get a hold of me. Hey, old habits die hard.

After I was situated, I ran down towards the main entrance, knowing I would find Al and Abu there.

For some strange reason, they were there before I was. I heard the end of their current conversation.

"...we'll need to find something she likes. Its bad enough I forgot her birthday, I really don't need to get her some cheap trinket she won't even like." Al was saying to Abu, both dressed in their good clothes as well. "We'll need to really look around, through the whole marketplace." I stepped up behind him.

"What about the marketplace?" I asked him, and he jumped and spun around. When he saw me, I could see his thoughts written on his face. _'Oh shit.'_

I almost smiled.

"Umm...I was just telling Abu how we had enough time before the dinner for a stroll around the marketplace?" He said it more as a question, and I could easily tell he was lying.

"Oh, really? Can I come along? It's been a while since we've really walked around." I asked innocently, playing along. His face got an even worse '_oh shit' _look, but he obviously didn't want me to be suspicious, so he agreed.

We walked down the huge steps, and Al settled into an uneasy conversation with me. To tell the truth, I wasn't feeling so good either, about my birthday or having to meet the obnoxious parrot again.

This could get interesting.

* * *

**Okay, I officially hate updating on my PC. Whenever I upload somthing, it turns out into a random mees of words. It really sucks.**

** Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thanks to all my reviewers! Oh, speaking of reviewing..**

** DO IT!**


	3. But Why Can't I Hurt Iago?

**Hehe, sorry. I've been really busy with school lately, and haven't had time to write. This is a shorter chapter, but I need to put _something_ up...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy, and a special thanks to my beta, _Ella Unlimited_!

* * *

**

**ADDED NOTE: This chapter has been revised, and I added a scene where Randi kicked the thieves ass, since that fit her better than just freezing up. Enjoy!**

* * *

We continued to talk on the way down to the market, Al glancing nervously around whenever he thought I wasn't looking. I sighed sadly, shaking my head. Honestly, it wasn't that hard to remember your own sister's birthday, even if I haven't been around for that long.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a small, pathetic voice say: "Aladdin..." I grinned evilly; nothing could protect the bird from me now. My grin died a little when I remembered that Iago had a very important part in the story. Still, after the movie I could do whatever I wanted to the little rat with wings. **(*insert evil laugh here* Wait...no evil laughter! Awww...)**

Al looked down to see who called his name as Iago continued.

"Finally...got free...of...Jafar..." The bird said, coughing dryly, playing it up; I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. Al's entire posture changed, and I could tell he wasn't buying it for a minute. Iago was just pathetic.

"Iago! What are you doing here?" He said, stretching down to get ready to grab the bird. I snorted at the over-dramatic acting.

"Where are you...? Getting dark...Hold me-" He was cut off as Al grabbed for him, just barely missing and getting a handful of red feathers. "Ah! Hey, I meant gentle-like!" Iago screeched indignantly, flying in front of Al's glaring face. Hah, his act is blown.

"You're not fooling anyone, turkey." I said, adopting my friend's way of addressing Iago, and chasing the bird down the street.

"No, wait, I'm serious! I was under Jafar's power! He mesmerized with his snake staff, just like the Sultan!" His breaths were uneven; dodging Al's and my grabbing hands.

Abu wasn't buying it; he climbed up onto a stall nearby and grabbed for Iago, most likely hoping to choke the turkey. Good for him.

"You traitor, you...!" Al continued, sounding pissed. We made a couple more passes at him, until Al ran into a thief. I stopped in time, but was knocked down by Al as he fell to the ground. I pushed him off me, staring up in shock at Abis Mal and his gang.

"You look familiar." Abis Mal said, looking down at us and rubbing his ugly mug.

"He's Aladdin," The other thieves said, exasperated. Abis Mal looked shocked, I just laughed internally at his stupidity along with his followers who looked like they wanted to strangle him.

"Where? It is? I-I knew that!" He said, trying to recover his cool, and failing miserably. "Hurt him a lot!" He said, pointing at Al while the thieves unsheathed their swords. "Hurt him, and his monkey, and his bird, and his girlfriend, too!" I pulled Al up while he was saying that to get a head start.

"We're siblings!" I screamed as we flung ourselves out of the path of a sword and into a pile of barrels. The thieves leaned over us menacingly, giving Al a chance to elbow the barrels behind us and have them tumbling down on the thieves. Two of the thieves were stuck in barrels, while another pushed them aside and went after Al. I stayed out of the way, hoping not to attract any attention.

I watched as Al fought off the thief with a barrel, catching the sword and throwing the barrel over the thief's head and into another. He collided into a wall, focusing dizzily on Iago, who was in the barrel that Al threw.

"Traitorous parrot," The thief said, raising his sword above his head to bring it down on Iago.

"Look, I'm not with him-ah!" Iago was cut off as the sword took off a couple of his tail feathers. He flew towards me, the thief trailing behind him, knife raised. Al was fighting two thieves with a wooden staff, using practiced moves to seriously kick some behind. He finally whacked one thief in the stomach and the other in the face, sending them both into the thief chasing Iago.

He tripped over them while Iago flew over to Abu and begged for help. I watched as Abis Mal held a fish above his head-what an idiot, may I add-and dove strait onto he table where Abu and Iago were. He brought the whole stand crashing down.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind by a burly-looking thief, and was dragged over to Al, who just had his weapon cut in half. I was held still by the thief that caught me, shivering in disgust at his scratchy voice in my ear.

"Once your boyfriend's gone, you'll belong to me." He smiled at his sick thoughts while cheering on the thief about to slit Al's throat.

'_Not likely, Jackass.'_ I thought menacingly, then kicked strait back, kicking the man right where-the-sun-don't-shine. He doubled over in pain, releasing me. I quickly tripped him for good measure, then ran towards Al.

I was cut off by a group of thieves, who got their swords out and pointed them at me over-dramatically.

"All right, boys! Whoever can tame the little whore can have her!" Announced one, and they all charged for me. My eyes narrowed in disgust, and I jump out of the way, grabbing a wooden pole from a stand nearby.

As a thief went up to grab me from behind, I slammed the makeshift staff into his gut, making him loose his breath and his balance. He fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

I turned around, smacking another thief upside the head, and he went down. By now, the other's were looking at me in horror.

"She's a demon!" One pronounced fearfully, and they all turned tail and ran as fast as their legs could take them.

I smirked after them, allowing myself some time to bask in victory.

Then I remembered Al.

I quickly turned around, heading towards my brother, who was stalling his death by kicking and struggling as hard as he could. Even then, I could see the thieves were closing in on him, getting ready to end him.

For good.

I picked up my pace, quickly running over in my head how I could get him out of there fast enough. I was coming up blank, but I wasn't about to just _let_ my brother-

I skidded to a stop as Abis Mal flew past me, ripping all the thieves away from Al and sending them into an egg cart. I watched for a moment in shock, then ran over to my brother to look for injuries.

"I'm fine, Randi." Al said, pushing me away. I glared at him for a bit, then saw he wasn't looking at me. I followed his line of sight, seeing Iago fly down to sit of he stall next to us.

"Jerks." He grumbled irately.

"Uh...Thanks for your help. You saved me." Al started, looking gratefully at Iago. I grudgingly said my own thank you.

"Thanks for saving my brother, turkey. I suppose you're not all that bad." I said, turning my face away because I knew what was going to happen next.

"I did?" Iago asked, scratching his head in confusion. He quickly caught on. "Oh, right! Of course I did, it's my nature. I'm always rescuing things-cats, babies, people like you. Always rescuing things." He was cut off as Abu caught him in Al's hat. I smiled evilly, gesturing for the monkey to give Iago to me.

"Hey, what's going on! Is this any way to treat your rescuer?" Al looked unsure. "You owe me, pal. I saved your life." Al stepped up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Abu, Randi-c'mon, he's right. I do owe him." Abu's eyes widened, and I pretended to inspect Al closely, looking for the catch. "I'll make sure the Sultan gives him a fair hearing." Iago's eyes widened this time, and I smirked at the birds discomfort. Even though I didn't like what was coming up at dinner, it was fun to watch Iago's mouth gape in surprise.

"The Sultan?"

* * *

**'You just got a chapter, you just got a chapter, you just got a chapter, from the authoress!'**

**Can we turn those 'chapter's into 'review's? Well, can we?**


	4. Nothing In the World Quite Like Genie

**I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with midterms, and projects, and I'm betaing a story...**

**Well, enough of this! On to the new chapter!**

* * *

I snorted as Iago clung to the cage bars, looked horrifiedly at Al as my brother locked the cage.

"Are you kidding?" Iago asked incredulously, looking between Al and I. "He hates me!"

"Hey, he isn't the only one, bird-brain." I muttered, glaring at Al, who was trying to reassure both of us that it would be fine.

"Shut it, Princey," Iago snapped at me, glaring. I grinned smugly at annoying the parrot, then turned back to Al.

"What would Jasmine think about this?" I asked him, 'accidentally' setting Iago off.

I hated that sad excuse for a bird.

"Yeah! What about the princess?" Iago asked, now obviously wishing he hadn't come to Al. I still couldn't help grinning at the birds misery.

How unusually...evil of me.

"Hey, don't worry about her," Al assured Iago, and I raised an eyebrow at his self-empowering answer.

"Wasn't it lies that got you in trouble the first time?" I asked the question I had been wanting to ask since I first saw this movie. Al seemed to deflate a bit, flinching at the memory.

"I just need time to get Jasmine...prepared." Was his weak defense, and I sighed heavily and obviously, at his avoidance of my question.

"Get me prepared for what?" Said a familiar voice. Al whirled around to see Jasmine walked towards us. I pretended I was surprised to see her, oh, how Disney can be so cruel sometimes...

"Ah!" Al exclaimed, stepping in front of the cage to hide Iago. I pretended to start to walk up to her, then stopped. Really, I was helping to hide Iago, just less suspiciously and with a little more grace than Al. "Uh...uh-for the stain Abu got on the new vest you gave him." Al said, looking at me for backup.

I didn't acknowledge him.

Jasmine looked at Abu's vest as the little monkey swung down to my shoulder. Not seeing anything, she looked up at Al.

"I don't see a stain." She said, and Al shot me his best puppy eyes. I glared at him, then distracted Jasmine.

"It must've wiped off when he was playing," I said thoughtfully, and Al sighed in relief.

"Well, no harm done! Now, off the dinner! Wouldn't want to keep the Sultan waiting." Al said in a rush, pulling Jasmine along, away from Iago. Jasmine stopped, looking suspiciously at Al and I.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking Al in the eye. He grinned nervously.

"Wrong? No! There's nothing wrong!" He said quickly, making it extremely obvious that he was lying. Jasmine leaned closer to him, grinning mischievously.

"You're not...hiding anything from me, are you? Anymore secrets?" Jasmine asked, and Al gulped guiltily.

"S-s-s-secrets?" He asked, the guilt practically hanging in the air around him. He then cleared his throat, attempting to get his cool back. "Of course not. I almost lost you once that way. I'll never make that mistake again." He said smoothly, and instantly, Jasmine's eyes softened with love. They leaned in to kiss while I rolled my eyes in frustration and annoyance.

'_What happens after this?'_ I thought to myself, trying to recall. I was literally shaken out of my thoughts as the ground shook. '_Oh, yeah!'_

The water from the fountain swirled up into the air in a whirlpool-like fashion. I took a fake shocked step back, really hiding my excitement.

"YEEHAH!" Came the shout, and we all looked up to see Genie, decked out in a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses, bagpipes, a grass skirt, and an eskimo hat, holding a crap-load of suitcases under his arms. He was riding the wave he created on a blue and yellow surfboard, grinning widely.

As he landed, we all rushed forward excitedly to hug him. I grinned as Genie turned dark red.

"Ooh, ah, hoo! WATCH THE SUNBURN!" He shouted, cringing away from us. Al and Jasmine stepped back in shock and confusion; I followed them, slightly shocked, even though I knew it was coming. After a moment, Genie turned back to his normal blue and laughed. "Kidding!" He said, then poofed in between Al and Jasmine.

"Did ya miss me? Be honest!" Genie asked, and I grinned, walking up to him.

"Yes!" I stated the obvious, and Genie grinned at me, ruffling my hair.

"Missed ya too, happy-hoppy." He laughed, and I raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"You're gonna keep that nickname?" I asked him, and Genie nodded.

"Yup, until you manage to do something so embarrassing, I'll have to change it!" He replied enthusiastically, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you _so_ much, Genie." I said sarcastically, then smiled, just to show him I was partly kidding. "So, you have fun on your trip around the world?" I asked, and he flashed me his trademark grin.

"Oh yeah! Some of the places I've been and seen... it's amazing!" He said, then poofed over Abu and handed him the suitcases. "Take these, my good mammal." Genie said in a snooty, rich-person voice. When Genie left go, the weight of the cases pulled Abu off of Al's shoulder and down to the ground.

"Careful, they're heavy." Genie said too late, grinning down at a disgruntled Abu. He then proceeded to hand out random pieces of junk.

To Jasmine, he handed an African bear decoration. He slapped a sombrero onto Al's head, then a put a baseball cap on Abu's. He also gave Abu a little red flag, and a hotdog that was still steaming. I laughed when I saw Carpets gift; a dashboard hula dancer, which Genie demonstrated by giving the skirt a light shove.

"Ooh, she dances." Genie said. I looked around at everyone's gifts.

"Nothing for me?" I asked, feeling slightly left out, but not letting it show, of course. Genie grinned.

"Of course not, I would never forget about you, happy-hoppy!" He said, and I put my hands on my hip expectantly. Genie pulled out a small package and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow at it, then carefully opened the loud neon green wrapping.

There was a small, plain, beige, and unassuming box. I glared at Genie, sighed irately as he grinned, then opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful rose hairpin laying on a bed of white silk. The petals were cut from a gem I didn't know, a gorgeous white that had little streaks of pale pink and lavender throughout them, exactly like the rose I had crushed in the first movie. The stem and single leaf were both emerald, highlighting the petals perfectly.

"Try not to break this one, okay?" Genie whispered jokingly, and I smiled, wiping at the tears that had suddenly sprung to my eyes. I was really thankful for the fact that I had met him here.

I took the pin out of the box and clipped it in my hair. The box and paper suddenly poofed away, and the watery grin on my face grew.

"Thank you, Genie." I said sincerely, hugging him quickly around the waist. He hugged me back.

"So, you saw the whole world already?" I said, and Genie suddenly split into four international figures from that annoying Disney ride called...oh what was it...

"It's a small world after all." Sang Genie as the four figures, then he poofed right back up beside Al. That's right...that's what it's called. Damn it, I had almost forgotten!

"But Agrabah has something that no other place in the world has." Genie said, then turned into a firework and lit his fuse. He zoomed around the garden, then back around to pick us all up. "You guys!"

We flew into the sky on Genie, then he exploded into fireworks shaped like the Taj Mahal.

**I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal. **

We floated a bit while Genie acted as parachute, then he poofed away and we fell into a cart pulled a chinese Genie along the Great Wall of China.

**I roller bladed**

**Along the great Great Wall!**

We poofed on a old-fashioned bicycle, all on Genie's shoulders as he crashed into the Leaning Tower of Pizza.

**I even made the famous**

**Leaning Tower fall,**

The tower was about the fall on us, but Genie leaned against it, stopping the fall.

**But who was with me through it all?**

**Nobody!**

He yelled, popping up behind us and scaring us.

**The Moscow Circus**

**Hired me to fly trapeze**

We were suddenly in the circus, all on a pole holding up the trapeze wire watching Genie, who was now some sort of bear.

**On Mount Olympus,**

**Ran a race with Hercules**

Genie ran in front of Hercules, and I was disappointed when I saw it wasn't the Disney Hercules. Aladdin 2 may of come first, but I was still a little miffed. I thought I might actually get to meet the hunk.

**It's easy when you're chased by killer bees!**

He yelled and we were all forced to run from some evil-looking bees.

**Who said "gesundheit" when I sneezed?**

We took cover from the bees under water, and Genie turned into a mer...man... genie...oh, he had a fin, for crying out loud! He then sneezed loudly and obnoxiously.

**ACHOO**

Al, Jasmine and I were soaking wet, and I instinctively shook my short hair free of the water. Then checked to make sure the delicate rose was still in place.

**So now I'm home,**

Genie sang, coming out of a taxi, dressed in a sailor suit.

**Home again with you,**

**You chase the clouds away**

Genie turned into the sun and dried our clothes out, then poofed up behind us and pulled us into a hug.

**Whenever I am blue**

"You're always blue!" Al and I commented at the same time.

**And though the pyramids,**

**I highly recommend**

**There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend!**

Al and Jasmine were turned into some huge Egyptian statues, while I was on the other side as the Sphinx.

**Slept like a babe in Bombay**

**On a bed of nails**

Genie sang, dressed in a turban and sitting on a bed of nails.

**Moroccans dug my daring dance**

**Of seven veils**

He then poofed into a mini belly-dancer, dancing around on Al's outstretched palms.

**Why, single-handedly**

**I even saved the whales!**

A captain Genie sang, dumping a fishbowl into the water at a dock, and the fish turned into a whale.

**No one was there to hear my tales!**

The whale spurted genie out of his water spout, and Genie started crying after he finished the line.

**In Acapulco,**

**Joined a Mariachi band**

We were all suddenly in Mariachi band, Jasmine and I were dancers and Al playing the trumpet.

**I rode the raging rapids**

**Down the Rio Grande**

A miner Genie sang, rowing all the way into Al's trumpet. An air balloon came out of the trumpet next, and we were all suddenly thousands of feet up in the air.

**Flew in a air balloon,**

**But when I tried to land**

**Nobody laughed,**

**Or lent a hand**

The bottom of the basket broke, and we were all sent spiraling towards the ground.

**Without you, the Amazon is**

**Just a trickle**

We were caught in an Amazon explorer Genie's net as he showed us the small line of water that was the supposed Amazon River.

**Without you, the Sahara's**

**Not so hot**

I felt a tap on my arm, and turned to find an eskimo Genie in a snow-covered Sahara, poking a fish at me.

**Without you, Niagara Falls**

**Is just a leaky faucet**

Al looked up when he felt a drop of water on his head, to find Genie a tap, dripping water on us. I snorted at the Canadian accent.

**The QEII**

**Is just some yacht**

A water droplet formed into a British Genie, and he smashed bottle against the side of the QEII itself.

**Now that I'm home,**

**Home again, it's clear,**

We flew around the tower in the boat, stopping at Jasmine's balcony.

**All I ever wanted**

**Seems to be right here**

Genie sang after Al, Jasmine and I slid down the anchor rope to the balcony floor.

Two more heads appeared on Genie's shoulders and sang with him.

**I've traveled East and West**

**And now, I'm back again**

He used his tail as a lasso and pulled us over to him with it.

**There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend..**

**There's nothing in the world**

Al and I sang together, getting ready for the finale.

**Nothing in the whole wide world**

Jasmine sang, and I winced at the over-dramatic movements she did while singing.

**There is nothing in the world**

**Quite like a friend!**

We all sang together, holding the note for longer than most people could. _'I wonder who voiced my singing.'_ I thought humorously.

We finished with the note, and Genie poofed up a mini Earth, and spun it like a basketball.

**Nothing in the whole wide world!**

Genie concluded, poofing us back to the garden.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed! I know Jaimie and Azlaan haven't been mentioned in a while, but they should be soon!**

**I would love to get lot's of reviews for this one! They give me incentive to type even faster!**

**Flames will be used to roast Edward and Bella Cullen 'til they're ashes!**


	5. Typical Genie, and Jafar is Released

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long, had no inspiration since I only had one review for a few days...However, I decided that instead of moping about for a while, I would write a chapter dedicated to that single reviewer. I had already sent the chapter to my beta by the time the other reviews had come in, so it was a bit too late to change much then...**

**However, this chapter is still dedicated to _chibimaker_, for being the inspiration that I wrote it on!**

**Many thanks to my beta, _Ella Unlimited_, for being the awesome beta that she is!**

* * *

I looked around at the dark garden; that song had taken up so much time, it was ridiculous.

"So, Genie. How does it feel to be free?" I asked before Al could. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Al shaking his head slightly in what seemed to be disbelief. _'Probably thinking "It's scary how much we think alike."'_ I grinned slightly at that, then looked back at Genie as he slumped.

"Seriously?" He asked in a bored voice, then he suddenly flew up into the air.

"I love it!" He shouted happily, and we all flinched as a sickening cracking noise came from his back. Genie bent over slightly, putting a hand on his sore back. When he stood up straight again, he grinned sheepishly.

"Okay...maybe my powers aren't what they used to be." Genie said. He poofed in between Al and I and continued in a whisper.

"Let's say they're semi cosmic, nearly phenomenal." Genie said, then shrunk down to about my ankle height.

'_Can I step on him?'_ I thought humorously, restraining myself from doing just that.

"But don't sell me short!" Genie said in a squeaky voice, and I rolled my eyes.

'_Not ten minutes in, and the puns have already begun.'_ I thought, laughing internally as Genie grew back to normal size.

"I may be free, but I still have some magic in me! I can still do this." Genie said, poofing into a magician's outfit. He then pulled a beautiful flower out of thin air, smiling triumphantly.

That ended when the flower sucked his face off.

"Whoa!" The faceless Genie exclaimed. He reached into the flower and pulled his face out, slapping it back into place. He looked at us sheepishly for a moment.

"Hate to lose face in front of you guys. Give me another chance." He said, and I yet again rolled my eyes at the bad pun.

Genie poofed up a colorful wooden box, and held a saw in his other hand.

"Who's first? I CAN do this!" He said confidently, I cringed at the scary sharp metal object in the blue guy's hand.

"No, thank you." I said quickly, and Genie looked over at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Don't think I can do it?" He asked in a whiney voice, looking sad. I instantly felt bad, but was saved by Al.

"Genie-Genie, we have to got to-" Al started, but was cut off by Jasmine.

"Dinner! We're late!" Jasmine said, gasping at her realization and pulling on Al's arm.

"Oh, you probably have a romantic dinner for two planned." Genie said, looking sad. I sighed irately at myself for feeling bad for him.

'_Curse my inability to resist puppy-dog eyes.'_ I thought, caving in at the sight of his eyes.

"You don't need a big, blue lug gumming up the works." Genie continued, floating away sadly. I sighed, glancing at Al.

"But, Genie-" Al was cut off yet again, but this time by Genie.

"Three's a crowd! You kids go on!" He said, and I looked at Jasmine, since he wasn't listening to Al. She smiled at me, long ago having figured out my weakness to sadness.

"Genie, we would be honored if you joined us for dinner." Jasmine said, stepping up, and I saw Genie's shoulder's lifted slightly in pure happiness.

"You would?" He asked, turning sharply. I grinned and stepped up as well.

"Yeah, I'm going too. Why else would I be all dressed up?" I said, gesturing to the outfit Genie had created for me three months ago.

"Ah, c'mon everyone! Get in here!" Genie said, pulling us all into a huge bear hug.

After we were sufficiently chocked, he dropped us and began to walk towards the entrance to the palace.

"I'm cookin', let's go!" Genie shouted happily, clicking his heels together once in midair. I smiled and shook my head amusedly.

I'm truly glad the big blue lug is back.

* * *

I sighed, looking at Achit, who was currently stretched out on my bed, asleep. It was after nightfall, and the caravan was taking a break to let the animals rest. Why I couldn't fall asleep was still a mystery to me. I was dead tired, and I felt like the living dead.

Finally, I just gave up, stood up and walked outside.

The night air was cool, and I breathed deep, letting the Arabian air fill my lungs. I sighed again, wandering away from the camp.

After hiking around-blindly, I may add-for a few minutes, I realized how utterly stupid it was for me to be so far from the camp. That realization was further proved by the group of thieves I saw at a nearby well.

I dove behind a sand dune, praying that I wouldn't be seen. After a couple seconds, I peeked out behind the dune to see the thieves forming a threatening group around one.

It appeared to be an mutiny. I gulped; not exactly what I wanted to see so late at night, in unfamiliar surroundings; or in my pajamas. The bigger group closed in, but then suddenly bolted. I blinked, doing a double take when I saw the reason why.

A thick red smoke came out from where the lone thief was standing, and began to form into a shape. Maniacal laughter came out of nowhere, echoing across the sands. The thieves grabbed their horses and bolted away, thankfully in the direction away from my camp.

The lone thief stood blinking up in shock at the smoke. Actually, he seemed familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

This is going to bother me all night, I can tell...

I yanked myself out of my thoughts and the smoke formed into the shape of a huge, muscular, evil-looking genie. I felt my jaw drop in shock.

Jafar.

It was Jafar. As in, the main antagonist in the first and second Aladdin movies. Here, in all his evil glory, flying away, probably towards Agrabah. I felt my muscles tensing, getting ready to run-

But suddenly, Jafar was stopped, the golden shackles on his wrists stopping his from going any farther away from his new master.

'_Abis Mal.'_ I realized suddenly. No wonder he looked so familiar, Randi had dragged me through those movies so many times...

I saw Jafar pull against the shackles, trying to break the hold. I heard his booming voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Thanks to my obsessed best friend, however, I knew all the lines by heart; forwards and backwards, too.

"It is the curse of the lamp." Jafar realized. "All the power in the universe, and I am bound by the rules of the genie!" Jafar yelled angrily.

"Which means I can't kill that upstart Aladdin and his brat sister." Jafar said, then realized something. "Unless I have someone arrange it for me."

He looked over and saw Abis Mal, who was still holding the lamp, looking up in shock.

"Take me to Agrabah at once!" Jafar zoomed over to get right up in his face. Abis Mal blathered on for a bit, his words muddled and impossible to understand.

Jafar looked at him for a moment, then sighed.

"I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind." Said Jafar, flexing. He then swirled into smoke, shrinking down to reveal the regular sorcerer Jafar. Abis Mal had scurried away, hoping to escape the threat.

"I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now?" Jafar asked, and Abis Mal looked up fearfully. He seemed to realize some thing, then opened his mouth to speak.

"You're...a genie?" He asked. Jafar and I both rolled our eyes at his stupidity.

"You're astonishingly perceptive." Jafar said sarcastically. Abis Mal got up and picked up Jafar's lamp.

"Um...if you're a genie, then don't I get wishes?" Abis Mal asked timidly and hopefully. Jafar stroked the top of his snake staff.

"Yes, three wishes. That is a minor formality, but first, I must go to Agrabah." Jafar said, leaning towards Abis Mal menacingly. "You will take the lamp there for me." He continued threateningly.

Abis Mal looked frightened for a moment, then smirked.

"Then, ahem, you need by." He said, grinning, satisfied, at Jafar. The genie looked shocked at this.

"I'll take you to Agrabah. But first, I want my wishes!" Abis Mal said. Jafar scowled, then began to fire lightning bolts at Abis Mal. The thief ran about, screaming like a little girl, and I cringed at the high-pitched noise emitting from the grown man's mouth. It's a lot worse in person than in the movie, trust me.

He finally stopped, cowering under the lamp, and Jafar went up to him.

"Why you-" He said, rearing back to strike the thief, but then got a sly look on his face.

"You shall have your wishes." Jafar said smoothly.

"I shall-? I mean, of course I shall!" Said Abis Mal triumphantly, laughing. "I want, uh-I wan't riches, treasure! Let's see. I know! I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Kordumair!" He said, lifting the lamp above his head.

"Your wish is my command." Jafar said, grinning slyly. Then, in a flash of red smoke, they were gone.

I instantly ran away from the scene and back towards the camp, not stopping until I saw the fire made to keep the camp warm.

I stumbled into my tent, accidentally waking up Achit as I nearly tripped over her. She shot up, growling in annoyance, then stopped and walked over to me when she felt my fear and confusion mixed with excitement.

'_Well, that settles that.' _I thought to myself amusedly. '_So, I am in the Aladdin movie series. And, judging by Abis Mal, and Jafar being a Genie, I'm half-way between the middle and the beginning of the second movie_.' I thought, sorting out my thoughts.

'_Cool!'_ I thought excitedly, grinning. _'I get to meet Aladdin!' _My smile grew._ 'And GENIE!' _***insert fan girl squee here***

Okay, I'll admit it; I was a huge Genie fan. I mean really, who doesn't love the big blue guy? Randi agreed; he was really awesome, sweet, and over all a great guy.

I stiffened at the though of my friend, then slumped over sadly.

'_Why couldn't she be here? She loves Disney, absolutely adores Aladdin and Genie, and probably deserves it more than I do...'_ I thought sadly, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

'_WAIT!'_ I suddenly shot up. '_What Jafar said earlier..."Aladdin and his brat sister..." Aladdin doesn't have a sister...'_ My eyes widened, and I wrapped my arms around Achit for support.

I looked at the dog's sad blue eyes, mine matching hers; almost timid hope forming in both of them_._

"Can it be?" I whispered softly, seemingly afraid of speaking the question out loud. In response Achit mournfully howled at the full moon that lit the starry sky above us.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and please, REVIEW! I almost went into depression when I saw that I had only 1 review for three days! T.T**

**However, I shall be happy and write faster if I get the most wonderful REVIEWS!**


	6. No Backbone Whatsoever

**Yush! I knew it would up too soon for you guys to kill me for the other stories! Hopefully, this'll be enough to tide you over for a while. I realize that I haven't updated in like, months, but writing a story is hard when you've got other stories on you mind...**

**Well, anyway, here's for all the people who reviewed!**

* * *

We entered the informal dining room to find a long table with the Sultan sitting at the head. When he looked up at our entrance and saw Genie, he smiled and hopped out of his seat.

"Oh. what a surprise! It's good to have you back, Genie!" The Sultan said enthusiastically while shaking Genie's hand. Genie smiled modestly, then shooed us back to our seats.

We all sat down in our ordinary places; the Sultan at the head, Jasmine on his right, then Aladdin on her right, then me at the other end. Genie poofed up a grill table- the kind they usually had at Japanese restaurants, and poofed himself into a chef's hat and a neckerchief.

"Alright! Prepare yourselves for a real culinary treat!" Genie said, poofing out two knifes and holding them both in one hand. He then proceeded to chop the carrot up lightning fast, whilst using that famous stereotypical karate yell.

"Hiiiiiya!" Genie pulled out two more carrots, repeating the process twice more. The Sultan and I laughed delightedly, relishing in his company after having him gone for three months.

Suddenly, a sickening slicing sound cut through the happy atmosphere. We all turned to the scene, jaws dropping at what we saw. Well, except me, of course.

Genie had just cut off his own hand.

"Whoopsie..." Genie mumbled as the hand flopped down in front of the Sultan. Everyone stared at it for a moment in horror, I just hid my smile.

The hand began to tap dance, making the Sultan laugh and Jasmine roll her eyes. Al and I glanced at each other, grinning; neither of us had bought it for a second.

"Most amusing!" The Sultan exclaimed childishly, clapping. Genie looked anything but amused, coming up behind his bowing hand.

"Ahem...amusing..." He commented, grabbing his hand and screwing it back on his arm. "Right...'scuse me while I pull myself together."

I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my drink. The only people I could stand making corny puns were Al and Genie.

'_And Jaimie, but that's a rare occasion.'_ I thought, remembering all the times the violet-haired girl had surprised me into laughing at a bad pun.

I allowed myself to drown for a moment in my memories, lost in the good times Jaimie and I had as children, and up until teenagers.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a flash of Jafar's face out of the corner of my eye. I jerked around, catching sight of Genie, who was currently rambling on about how evil Iago was.

"Sultan want a cracker! Sultan want a cracker!" Genie said, turning his head into Iago's and shoving a cracker in the Sultan's face. "Remember that!" Genie shouted in the Sultan's face, now back to normal.

"I can still taste them! The traitor!" The Sultan said angrily.

"Yes, sir! You don't see this guy hanging out with any evil parrots!" Genie said, grabbing Al from where he was trying to escape and ruffling his hair.

"Heh..." Al laughed humorlessly. "It's funny you should mention Iago..." He said nervously.

Suddenly Rajah burst through the doors, making a horrible screeching noise that made everyone cover their ears in pain.

Genie poofed out of the way just before the tiger crashed into the table, making a huge mess.

"Rajah!" Jasmine got up, scolding the tiger. "You know better than to tear around the palace like that!"

I nudged Al, who had been released from Genie's grasp when he poofed away, and pointed to Rajah's mouth, where a familiar red bird was trying to escape.

Al ran over and held Rajah's jaw shut while Iago shrieked in protest.

"Aladdin..." The Sultan called, gaining everyone's attention. "Why did you bring up that deceitful parrot?" He asked, as if a 100 pound tiger hadn't just crashed into the table, ruining our lovely dinner and get-together with Genie. Oh no... he just HAD to ask about the parrot.

Al turned to face the Sultan, keeping his grip on Rajah's jaw.

"Sultan, I have to tell you something about Iago." He said nervously. Rajah sneezed as he finished, sending Iago rolling across the table and right in front of the Sultan. He looked shocked for a moment as Iago waved sheepishly.

Al swallowed nervously.

"He's...here."

The Sultan gasped.

"Iago! Guards! Get that bird!" He shouted, Razoul and two other guards running in on his order.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Said Razoul, drawing his sword. "It would be my pleasure!" He said menacingly, lifting his sword to kill Iago.

"No!" Al shouted, wrestling the sword out of Razoul's hand and stabbing it through a nearby pillow. He was trying to talk over Razoul, and they finally turned to the Sultan.

"I trust he has a fitting explanation for this-this scandal!" The Sultan said lowly, glaring at Al.

"He had better." Jasmine added.

"Your Highness..." Al started. "I think Iago was..uh..."

"Mesmerized!" Iago whispered to him.

'_No, Al, don't lie!'_ I thought. _'That's not going to help you any!'_

"Yeah, yeah! He was under Jafar's spell! Remember the snake staff?"

By now, it was obvious that neither Jasmine nor the Sultan was buying this load of crap.

...Good for them.

"Iago was just-ah...Well, um..." Al faltered, realizing that this was getting him nowhere. "Iago's not all bad! At least, I don't think so anyway." He finally said, hoping for the best. All I could do was slap my forehead and scold my brother internally for his ultimate stupidity.

"'Not all bad'?" The Sultan said incredulously. "He only served my greatest enemy, that's all!"

"We can't have that traitorous bird run free!" Razoul exclaimed angrily.

"Look, I'll watch him!" Al shouted. He then realized what he just signed himself up for. He sighed slightly, then went over to the Sultan.

"Your Highness, I meant, with your permission. I'd like to take full responsibility for Iago."

"You would?" Iago asked, not quite sure that he heard right.

"Your priorities seem questionable to me..." Said the Sultan. "but, so be it. Aladdin, you will watch Iago every moment." The Sultan finished, then walked out of the room. Razoul stormed up to Al.

"And if the bird makes one wrong move, you shall be the one I pluck, boy!" He shouted menacingly, then followed the Sultan out of the room.

We were left in an awkward silence, that Genie (of course) broke.

"Eh...That could've gone worse."

Al plopped down onto a red pillow that was still whole, sighing in relief.

"Oh, Jasmine. I thought I was sunk!" He said, completely oblivious to her glare. For the moment.

"Ooh, not good." Iago whispered, flying off of Al's shoulder.

"You were hiding Iago all along, weren't you!" She shouted, getting all up in his face. Al leaned back in fear.

"Jasmine," I cut in, wanting to defend my brother. "Iago-"

"No!" The princess exclaimed. "I won't let you try and defend his lies to me!" She started to walk out of the room, but turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Aladdin, I thought you had changed." With this, she left the room.

"Jasmine, wait! Back in the marketplace, Iago, he-" The door slammed shut in his face.

"...He saved my life." Al concluded to the door. I sighed, deciding to speak up.

"Al, I told you that you shouldn't lie to her." This was said without compassion, as I was trying to grow a backbone. As Al turned and gave me the saddest eyes I had seen on him yet, I felt my new spine disintegrate.

I grabbed his arm, walking with him out to the garden. Al sighed sadly, looking at the ground.

'_God dammit.'_ I thought, once again feeling any sternness I had in me slip away at the crushed look on his face.

'_Why can't I just grow a backbone, like most people.'

* * *

_

**Once again, I'm sorry for such a long wait in between chapter. It probably won't happen again with this story, but I won't make any promises. I hope to update again soon!**

**P.S. to Chibimaker-Sorry!**


	7. Forget About Love?

**Hello. I'm not oing to say much: been bus with homework, but it still wasn't that long in between chapters. It's a little short, but I'm really too tired to care right now.**

**It's 3 o' clock in the morning here, and I really need to get to sleep.**

**Well, hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

I walked with Al outside, taking him towards our new favorite thinking spot. The fountains were very calm, and nobody seemed to go near them. It was the perfect place to chat when I could steal him away from Jasmine, which wasn't very often, or-in my most desperate moments-discuss our next raid.

We reached the biggest pool, the one that was closest to Jasmine's balcony. Al sat down and tucked his knees up to his chest, then let his head rest on his knees. I sat down beside him, and didn't speak for a few moments, he needed to have some time to think; that much I could conclude on my own.

Finally, the silence was broken with Al's soft voice; his head still on his knees "...Hey Randi?"

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath before I answered, turning my attention away from the pool in front of me.

"Do think I'm doing the right thing?"

I stopped to think for a moment, trying to find an answer that would express my feelings while also not changing the future. That would be _really_ bad.

"Do you remember what I said before you went up to see Jasmine? How I trusted you with your decisions?" I asked, Al thought for a moment before he answered, his voice slightly more optimistic as my words sunk in.

"Yeah. You still think so?" He asked me, lifting his head to look at me. I nodded.

"Of course I do." I said honestly, making Al smile for the first time since coming to the pool. "But would you like my advice for making decisions?"

Al nodded, and I suddenly heard the faint sound of music coming from Jasmine's balcony. I quickly started my little speech, hoping to finish before Iago came down here.

"You need to start telling the truth." I started, then cut Al off as he moved to protest. "And I know I've said this before. My advice is you need to trust people more, let them know what you're thinking. Truth is the best way to go."

"I know." He sighed and looked away. "I guess I'm just used to not being able to trust anyone."

I placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort. As much comfort as I could provide anyway.

"I wouldn't know how to not trust. I've had my big brother with me for my entire career on the streets." Al turned to grin at me, then ruffled my hair playfully.

He then turned towards the pool again, still thinking.

**Then you feel the blush**

**When he's spouting out some sentimental mush.**

I suddenly heard Iago's voice. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Jasmine gazing softly at Al.

**Love really is revolting!**

**It's even worse than when you're molting**

The red parrot sang in disgust, pulling out a few feathers.

**Enough of this fluff!**

**Just forget about love!**

Iago sang, smirking slightly as he realized that Jasmine was falling for it.

**I had almost forgotten the way it felt**

**When he held out his hand for mine**

**My heart a a-flutter...**

Jasmine sang, still gazing at Al.

**Oh, how I shudder!**

Iago interjected.

**The first time we kissed...**

Jasmine ignored Iago and continued.

**It won't be missed!**

Iago sang again, then continued.

**Forget about his touch.**

**I can't forget about his touch.**

Jasmine sang as she ran into the palace.

**In the scheme of things...**

Iago's voice faded as they went deeper into the palace. I looked over at Al, and saw that he hadn't heard them at all. I shook my head, smiling. He was most likely thinking of a way to make it up to Jasmine.

I sat with him while Jasmine and Iago made their way towards the garden

through the palace. The music faded back in as Carpet flew Jasmine closer.

**(I can't) (Just) forget about love!**

Jasmine and Iago sang together, catching Al's attention. I got up and stepped out

of the way, watching as he made his over to Jasmine with a smile.

**I can't forget about my heart.**

Jasmine sang to Al as they walked into each others arms.

**I can't forget about my heart.**

Al sang back, gazing lovingly at her.

**And how it felt to fall for you right from the start.**

Jasmine continued.

**I'm still falling.**

Al sang dreamily.

**Whatever we may do...**

Jasmine started.

**Whatever we may do.**

Al echoed.

**You are here for me and I'll be there for you.**

Jasmine vowed in song. They began to move around the garden as they sang, Genie, Carpet, Iago, Abu, and me following them a few yards back.

**I'll be there**

Al started the duet.

**To wish, to want, to wander**

**To find the sun**

**Through rain and thunder**

**A cozy rendezvous...**

Al offered, making Jasmine smile.

**Yes, please!**

She said while giggling.

**Candlelight for two...**

He continued, taking Jasmine's hand.

Iago finally couldn't take the mush anymore.

**Oh, geez!**

**Enough is enough!**

Ignoring Iago, Al and Jasmine continued.

**We can't forget about love!**

Then, they finally kissed.

'_It's about time._' I thought, smiling at the two love birds. Iago rolled his eyes, but smirked as the plan his conniving mind came up with worked.

* * *

**Well, I think you all know what comes here. Please review; my next chapter is already in the making. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and any before that!**


End file.
